Warning Heeded
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: After the latest mission goes very wrong, Quatre and Trowa sneak off for some 'reassurances'.  Although even in the middle of nowhere, interruptions can still happen.  Maybe. 3x4, with lemony-lime type things.


_AN: Sorry for the unbearably long absence, but without further ado, here's "Warning Heeded" By the one and only violet eyed demon!_

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. We know this already. _

**Warning Heeded - VioletEyed Demon**

Quatre took a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate. The pain in his leg he could deal with, but it was the gapping whole in heart that he couldn't. Where was Trowa? Why couldn't he feel him?

He took a shaky breath and pushed himself farther into the Oz base. The mission was simple. Get in and free the caputred Gundam Pilot and get out. Duo was working on the other side of base, securing their escape route, Trowa was under cover, Heero's part was remvoing the Gundam from the bunker before they made their get away and Wufei was the one in the prision cell.

The mission had gone amuck so far. The only thing looking up had been the fact that Duo had gotten the explosives planted and Heero had secured the Gundam before all hell broke out when a wire was tripped by another Oz personel.

The blonde let out a low growl when a group of uniformed people surrounded his targeted cell. He couldn't believe this. It was almost as if they were expecting them. He scowled at the wall and watched as they opened the door, dragging a struggling figure out of the cell. He had to give Wufei props, he was making it one hell of a fight. He tapped the mic next to his mouth three times.

In the spand of four seconds, three huge booms rocked the entire base. Quatre hid a feral grin and watched as four out of seven Oz troops ran off to see what the hell was going on. He dropped out of his hiding place and did away with the three remaing people before kneeling in front of Wufei, thin wire in his hands. A spark fluttered across his heart and he felt giddy.

"Winner." Wufei growled, looking back over his shoulder. Teal orbs turned and he froze for a brief second before he relaxed, going back to picking the locks. He had to hide his grin when Trowa slipped from the shadows in the next seconds, disarming and rendering the attacker uncounscious.

Wufei blew out a breath. He jerked his hands free once the lock clicked open.

"Time to leave." Quatre ordered, standing to face the undercover pilot. "Are you coming with?" He asked, moving past the man.

"My mission is complete." Trowa grunted, moving with his two fellow Gundam Pilots to the bunker. Once there they were at a lose, seeing as how just about every member of the Oz base was there.

"Shit." Wufei hissed, taking a step back. Quatre glanced around and grinned before giving the members a cheery wave as a speeding jeep came crashing through the doors.

"Ladys and Gents! I welcome you to the ride of your life." Duo's eyes glittered. "The payment will be your soul! Are you willing to dance with death?" He called over the roaring engine, stopping next to the three of them. Quatre gave a laugh and hopped into the back seat with Trowa's help. Trowa slipped in next to the blonde and Wufei took the passenger seat, barely getting the door closed before Duo sped off.

Quare hissed when Trowa's hand came in contact with his injured leg. Emerald orbs narrowed at him before the teen gracefully slipped to his knees and ripped the black slacks open around the wound. His gaze flickered when a tanned hand placed an emergancy kit on the seat beside Quatre. He frowned inspecting the wound.

Quatre winced slightly when Trowa brought out a pair of tweezers and moved towards his leg. He bit his cheek and clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the silent teen to be finished with fishing out the bullet. He hissed in relief when he pulled away. Trowa proceeded to clean and bandage the wound, giving the blonde a stern look, clearing saying this wasn't over yet.

Quatre looked away from the green eyes before he drown in them and did something in front of the other two. No one knew about the two of them and to admit it, he was slightly scared what would happen when they found out.

He knew Duo wouldn't have a problem with it. The teen was gayer then a rainbow, but it was the proud and noble dragon and the perfect soldier he was most worried about.

The jeep came to a screeching halt and the four jumped from the jeep, dashing into the forested area. Duo and Wufei took lead while Trowa and Quatre kept a look out for persuers.

"Alright." Duo murmured. "We make our way south and to the safe house but at a stated pace. Stick to teams. Saftey in numbers." Duo muttered darkly, his eyes flashing slighty before it was gone and he moved forward.

Quatre started forward but was jerked back when a strong hand clamped around his upper arm. He looked back over his shoulder and found a frown and burning emerald eyes. "Trowa?"

The teen remained silent and dragged the blonde into the forest a little ways before his hand slipped down the pale arm and laced through slim fingers. He sighed and glanced around, always on alert. Quatre bit his lips and slid closer, pressing every so gently into the others side.

As they worked closer to the safe house Trowa put more distance between them and Duo and Wufei.

Quatre had no room to argue when Trowa took him to the hidden bunker holding their gundams instead of the safe house. He tugged the blonde closer, wrapping an arm around the slim waist and tugged on the cord, starting the ascent to HeavyArms.

Quatre frowned, clasping his hands in Trowa's uniform as his feet left solid ground. Really, what could Trowa be thinking?

The teen remained silent as he yanked the blonde into the cock pit, slipping into the seat. He tugged the blonde into his lap and flicked a switch, shutting the hatch.

Quatre placed his hands on either side of the seat by Trowa's head with a frown. "Trowa what-?" He let out a gasp when nimble fingers tugged the hem of his black shirt up and drifted under to meet heated flesh.

Trowa tugged Quatre forward by a firm grip on his hips. Pleased when the blonde all but fell into him. He turned his head slightly and started his way down the pale neck, careful not to leave a mark.

"Trowa?" Quatre gasped, leaning his forhead on the seat behind the taller pilot. "What is this about?" He groaned.

Trowa remain silent and kicked off the black military boots and in the process his thigh pressed up against Quatre rearend. Trowa smirked and brushed his lips all the way back up to the pale ear. "Simple." He murmured. "It's about love."

Quatre let out a growl and pulled back. With a predatory smirk he slipped out of Trowa's lap and onto his knee's, ignoring the pinshots of pain in his leg.

Teal orbs caught the tightening grip on the arm rests when he snapped open the buckle to the white pants and tugged the zipper down. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath when he slid his hands up the insides of Trowa's thighs either. He gave a sharp tug to the material and was pleased when Trowa obediantly lifted his hips up. He pulled the white material off and dropped them behind him before moving his way up, leaving feather light kisses in his wake.

He heard the barely there groan and saw the tightening grip. Absently he wondered if the inside of the cockpit was as indistructable as the outside.

"Quatre." Trowa hissed out when the blonde gave him no warning and sudenly went down on him completely.

Quatre hummed, sending bolts of pleasure up Trowa's spine. He let out a breath and dropped his head back on the seat, hands clutching at the arm rests desperatly. The things this blonde did to him.

Quatre gave an inward smirk and continued in his minstrations. A high pitched beeping jerked him a bit. One of Trowa's hand left the arm rests to flick on the link before it threaded through blonde locks, tugging slightly.

Quatre was reluctant and refused to be pulled away. He ran his hands up the sides of Trowa's thighs and he gripped narrow hips firmly in rebuke to the tugging.

_"03."_

The husky voice of the old man known as Doktor S tore through the silence and instantly Trowa was on alert, cautious of the blonde in his lap. "Yes?" He replied, monotoned.

_"You have a new mission. Two days from now, an air carrier will leave an Oz base ten leagues from Egypt. Your mission is to bring it down at all cost." The man breathed out. "On another note. The information you gathered from your previous mission is to notch." _

Trowa swollowed thickly. He was desperatly trying to keep his breathing under control. It was hard considering what the damnable blonde was doing. His hand gripped the chair arm and he grit his teeth. "Understood." He ground out.

_The doktor looked at him in worry. "Are you alright? Were you injured?"_

Trowa swollowed. "Negative." He took a deep breath and tugged sharply, almost painfully on Quatre's hair. "Just a bit, preocupied with diagnostic tests. Seems there's a glitch somewhere. I just need to find where." He lied. He blantly lied to the man but he couldn't careless at the moment.

_The man gave him a sckeptical look but nodded none the less. "Remember, Two days. Egypt. All costs. The mobile suits can't be put into action. It'd be the down fall of us all." He muttered the last part before the conection was severed. _

Trowa growled lowly. Quatre followed the hand this time, michief flooding his teal orbs. "You, will pay for that."

Quatre's eyes glittered and he slid up the length of Trowa's form. "Will I now?" He murmured as he ripped open the Oz shirt, hearing the 'tink tink' of buttons flying.

Trowa's eyes narrowed and his hands automatically went to the blondes pants. He had them off in record time. He yanked the blonde up into his lap firmly, mindful of the wound his blonde had. "Yes." He said curtly before he settled the blonde directly over him. Quatre sucked in a breath and groaned. He said nothing as he placed a hand near the blonde's mouth. Quatre knew what he wanted and sucked three of his fingers into the heated cavern. He had to retsrain himself from pressing up into the rocking hips. He might be peeved at the blonde right now, but he wasn't willing to hurt him in any way.

He pulled his fingers out and started his pleasurable task of making the blonde regret what he'd done.

Duo frowned when two hours had went by and neither Trowa nor Quatre had come in from the woods. "You don't think they got lost, do you?" He asked his Japanese comapnion.

Heero looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Winner is one of the best navigators we have. I highly doubt he'd get lost."

"On his own property at that Maxwell." A voice chimed in from behind them.

Duo swiveled and nodded. "Right." He muttered. His thoughts caught up in every possible scenario. The frown on his lips tightened when a particular thought passed thorugh his mind.

Heero's eyes narrowed before he stood, forgoing the report and dragged the braided boy out of the room and to their shared room.

Wufei blinked, mildly surprised that the perfect solider had left his mission report for later to appease the braided baka.

He gave the closed door a weary look before he shook himself. "It is none of your business Chang. Just walk away." He muttered to himself as he passed the door, soft moans and groans coming from within. He shut his eyes and fled to his room, thankfully next to the other two's shared room. At least these two were much quieter when it came to their, private moments.

Quatre panted as he leaned heavily against the HeavyArms pilot. "Warning heeded Tro." He breathed, groaning when he shifted wrong. Trowa let out a breathless chuckle and dropped a kiss to sweat soaked blonde bangs.

"Note to self: Next time I do something against your go, make sure I don't have a mission in the morrow." Quatre moaned and Trowa moved yet again and sent jolts of pleasure through him. "I must say. Trowa Barton, you are one hell of a man." He muttered. "Especially when you're slightly peeved with me." The gleam was back in his teal orbs when he looked at Trowa.

"I've created a monster." Trowa groaned as his head fell back, Quatre moving up before he gently lowered himself, drawing a groan from the tall man.

"But you love it." Quatre whispered over his ear.

Trowa let out a shuttered breath. "More then you know." Quatre hummed, rising again, taking Trowa's hand and placing it directly over his heart.

~END~


End file.
